elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jorn
Unable to Confirm this Claim ''"If you are caught killing Giraud Gemane you will get mail telling you to meet him and Jorn will reward you with 50 gold. ''" This anonymous edit sounds like it could be true, but probably isn't. I don't know why someone would make this up so I have tested it twice by killing Gemane inside the bard's college and waiting. *First Test: I paid the bounty, waited 8 days and fast-traveled between Whiterun and Solitude once, just to try and spawn a courier. Nothing. *Second Test: Didn't pay the bounty and waited in Whiterun for 20 days. Nothing. Went to Solitude, paid the bounty, shouted in town (to try and spawn a "letter from a friend"), fast traveled to Whiterun, courier approached (naked) with a "letter from a friend" about another word wall location. No letter from Jorn. I'm removing this from the article but leaving this information on the talk page in case anyone wants to test this claim again. EDIT: I killed Gemane without being noticed and recieved a letter from Jorn, but there was no gold when I talked to him. -A PacifistFist (talk) 04:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) When i killed gemane (Didn't get caught) i went and spoke to every member of the bards collage, he was the only one who would talk to me and he gave me 50 gold, therefor the claim is true, someone should put it back on the page -Anon I killed Germane and a lot of other Solitude residents and was caught numerous times and I received the letter from Jorn. I then replayed it and killed Germane and attempted to kill Viarmo, both without being seen and I received the inheritance from Germane once I left the Bard's college, I did not receive the letter from Jorn. But the wierd thing was, when I exited the college, Viarmo was assaulted by everybody until he was "unconcious" and he perpetually attempted to escape from everybody once their agro was gone, "I cannot best you!" he said. -Anonymoose (PC) I actually received a letter from Giraud Gemane shortly after Jorn died, (I tried pickpocketing Jorn and he caught me, I let Kharjo and Meeko do all of the dirty work while I just snuck out of sight) so I presume that there is just some secret feud between Jorn and Giraud? Nothing quest-worthy, just a little thing Bethesda added because they can? I received Giraud's letter: " I know you killed him. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I wanted to thank you, he will not be missed." - Anon XBOX360 player (Khajiit) I killed a random Penitus Oculatus Agent and I also received a letter from Jorn, saying something like: "I know you killed Penitus Oculatus Agent, be assured I won't tell anyone. I wanted to ask you, if you can assist me. Next time you come to Solitude, make sure to make a call on me." (not the actual exact text, but means the same).So I went to Solitude, talked to him, but there is only the Option "You seem to be proud of being a bard" and he is not telling me anything about what he wants. I guess though because of all the comments above, that he wants me to kill Gemaun (or however he is called) and rewards you afterwards... (PC version in English)